Stress refers to a state of psychological/physical tension felt under an environment difficult to adapt to. If the stress persists, it may lead to physical diseases such as heart disease, gastric ulcer and hypertension or psychological maladjustments such as insomnia, neurosis and depression. In the industrialized societies filled with conflictions and competitions, most people get a lot of physical/psychological stresses while they try to adapt to the society changing in a complicated way. Moderate stress can be beneficial since it gives an impetus of life and promotes efficiency and productivity. However, since excessive stress may lead to diseases or even death, it is an important health risk factor. Accordingly, to recognize and manage stress well is essential in maintaining and promoting health.
The ways that have been proven effective in treating stress thus far include psychological or mental therapy, biofeedback therapy, progressive relaxation therapy, exercise therapy, or the like. Although the external cause of stress may not directly removed with these methods, they help people appreciate the various stresses occurring incessantly in their lives and get less negative effects on their health. Among these stress-relieving methods, aromatherapy is gradually gathering a lot of attentions. Particularly, use of aroma is increasing to provide a pleasant environment in the workplaces or public places. Especially, it is known that the essential oils used in the aromatherapy relive stress and maintain the balance of autonomic nerves and, thereby, enhances immune functions. According to a subjective evaluation study on the stress and aromatherapy, inhalation of aroma oils resulted in reduced stress in working environments.